International Wrestling Federation
| servance = Worldwide | episodes = | shows = N/A | theme = "Rise Against" by Sattelite | brand = Redemption Sacrifice Collision | established = September 2010 | chairman = Rick Death | vicepres = Hornet | ceo = Mr.CT | writer = Rick Death Warrior V1 Kid Roy | headofgfx = Hornet | founder = Rick Death Mr.CT | website = website }} International Wrestling Federation (IWF) is an e-federation created in September 2010 by Rick Death. The chairman and owner is Rick Death, Mr.CT is the CEO. The Exectuive Vice President and head of graphics is Hornet and Ringo Magnum is the consultant. There are three brands, Redemption (written and owned by Rick Death), Sacrifice (written and owned by Warrior V1) and Collision (written and owned by Kid Roy). The Beggining/The Championships IWF began as a small fed, having only few active members and promoers, but few months after it began to expand and more people were interested and joined it. Redemption was the sole brand and the first PPV Blood and Guts began, along with the first championships. Suicidal D, who was in IWF since its very beggining was the first World Heavyweight Champion (then called IWF World Championship), and the iconic International title was held by The Mizfit. In mid-October the Light Heavyweight championship and the Hardcore Championship were the secondary titles and later came the IWF Tag-Team Championship, the first tag-team title. As IWF expanded, a women's title was necesary. With the introduction of the X-Division championship, the Light Heavyweight title became the first title to get retired, after being held by only three people. Later on, as IWF got recognized as larger e-fed the European championship got introduced, however it lived only four months, and the Hardcore and X-Division Championships got merged into the new X-Treme championship and the Women's title got abandoned and retired. Recently, a second world title, the IWF Championship was introduced and Jesse Hydro defeated J-Killings at the anniversary pay-per-view Inception of Perfection to become the first champion. Today, five active titles exist in IWF, two world titles, two secondary-the International and X-Treme and the IWF Tag-Team titles. Redemption Redemption is the first, probably most recongizable brand in the IWF. Since the beggining it was owned and written by Rick Death, the chairman of IWF. With the new memebers and the brand expansion, half of the members went to the new brand Sacrifice and with the wave of new members in autumn 2011, a third brand Collision was created. Today, the IWF World Heavyweight Championship and the International Championship are exclusive to Redemption. Sacrifice Sacrifice is the second brand in IWF, began after there were too many members in Redemption. First it was owned by Jack Zeiggler, then by Warrior V1. Today the IWF Championship and the X-Treme Championship are exclusive to Sacrifice. Collision Collision first began as a weekly show, featuring random superstars with random matches. After there wasn't much interest the show stopped, but in September/October 2011 many members joined IWF and they were all but on Collision, that's how Collision became a brand. It is owned and written by Kid Roy. There are currently no titles exclusive to Collision. Championships and accomplishments Championships Retired Championships Other accomplishments Special Achievments Triple Crown Championship Grand Slam Championship Hall of Fame